A user equipment (UE) may be mobile. For example, a UE may be a mobile telephone. It may be useful for a network to know the mobility of the UE to perform a service for the UE. Moreover, the UE may perform a method differently if the UE is aware the UE is moving.
However, determining a mobility of the UE using Global Position Satellites may be resource intensive. Thus, there are general needs for determining a mobility of a UE without GPS.